ZERO ( 0 )
by nisaegyo
Summary: Sungmin meminta putus dari Kyuhyun hanya karena omong kosong orang-orang. bagaimana cara Kyuhyun untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka? / Saengil Chukkaeyo Lee Sung Min / suck summary / KyuMinFFYaoi / OS / gajeness / lebayness / RnR yah... aku cinta kalian...


JOY Couple Fanfiction

.

137

.

KYUMIN "ZERO (nol)"

.

Warning! Ff ini full gajeness, lebayness stadium akhir, ini ff aneh, jangan heran kalo menemukan sikap aneh di setiap karakternya, ini semua karena kelebayan saya. Resiko mual dan muntah ditanggung sendiri.  
Typo(s)  
PLEASE DON'T BE SILENT READERS!  
RnR

.

"Woohoo~ lihat Min, bukankah itu indah?"

"KyuHyun-ah~ aku mau kita putus"

"_Ne_?"

"Aku mau kita putus"

'_Mwo_' Suara letusan _fireworks_ di luar sana bahkan masih ramai terdengar, namun seketika lenyap saat pemuda berparas manis itu mengucapkan sebaris kalimat. Bagaikan sihir yang mampu melumpuhkan segala kerja indera pemuda tinggi itu.

"SungMin-ah, apa maksudmu? Kau bercanda 'kan?"

"Tidak Kyuhyun, aku mau KITA PUTUS" Jelas Sungmin menekan kata di akhir kalimat.

" Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu, Sungmin"

"Lalu? aku sudah cukup lelah menjalani hubungan ini denganmu Kyuhyun-ah"

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja saat di stage tadi, apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Maafkan aku kalau begitu" Kyuhyun merasa pening yang dirasanya sejak pagi tadi semakin jelas terasa saat mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun Kyu"

"Lalu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba memutuskan ku? Bisa kau jelaskan apa alasanmu mengucapkan itu?" Kyuhyun memijit pangkal hidungnya guna menyamarkan sakit dikepalanya.

"Aku sudah lelah Kyuhyun-ah"

"Itu bukan alasan Lee Sung Min! _please_… kau tau sendiri kondisiku sedang tidak baik hari ini, jadi jangan membuatku tambah pusing dengan mengatakan hal tidak jelas seperti itu" ucap Kyuhyun semakin melemah.

"Apanya yang tidak jelas Kyuhyun? Aku menginginkan kita putus karena aku sudah lelah seperti ini terus denganmu"

"Kau menginginkan mengakhiri hubungan kita disaat peryaan tahun baru sekaligus perayaan ulang tahunmu? Lucu sekali kau lee Sung Min, heuh" Kyuhyun membuang nafas lelahnya, ia sudah sangat lelah mala mini, tapi ia memutuskan untuk menunda istirahatnya hanya demi menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang kekasih, ia bahkan merengek pada manager _Hyung_ agar ia bisa satu kamar dengan Lee Sung Min.

"Aku tidak sedang melucu Kyuhyun-ah, aku serius"

"Maka dari itu, katakan alasan apa yang membuatmu menginginkan putus,kalau aku melakukan kesalahan, aku minta maaf Min. Dan aku sama sekali tidak menerima alasan yang baru saja kau sebutkan tadi"

Sungmin menghela nafas dalam melihat Kyuhyun yang bersikeras menginginkan penjelasan darinya. "Kyuhyun-ah, kia bicarakan di dalam saja okay, udara semakin dingin dan kondisi tubuhmu sedang tidak baik, _kkajja_"

"_Ani_, sebelum kau mengatakannya aku tidak mau masuk" Kyuhyun menampik dengan halus tarikan tangan Sungmin yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. saat ini mereka sedang berada dibalkon kamar hotel.

"Kyu~"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada langit malam negara tirai bambuu yang masih terhiasi percikan warna-warni _kembang api_ meskipun tak seramai dari beberapa menit lalu.  
sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas, bagaimanapu ia harus bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meninggalkan kekasihnya yang sedang marah ini, meskipun sering kali ia jengah karena sikap Kyuhyun yang selalu seenaknya sendiri tapi ia sadar, disini ia lah yang memulai percakapan mengenai ini dan ia juga yang harus menyelesaikan ini.

"Baiklah aku akan mengatakannya" Sungmin berjalan mendekati pembatas balkon, ia berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun berdiri. "Kau tau Kyuhyun? Apa yang aku rasakan selama kita menjalin hubungan seperti ini?" Sungmin menjeda kalimatnya, ia menatap pada arah yang sama seperti Kyuhyun. "Aku selalu merasa, aku bukanlah orang yang tepat bagimu. Kau terlalu bersinar, kau terlalu jauh untuk ku gapai, sedangkan aku? Aku merasa bukan apa-apa di bandingkan Kau, kadang aku merasa kau lebih pantas bersama dengan orang lain Kyuhyun."

"Kau bicara apa eoh?"

"Apa yang orang katakan diluar sana benar, aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku tidak pantas untuk berdiri di sisi Kyuhyun. Aku tidak memiliki suara yang indah seperti kau, Ryeowook, ataupun Yesung Hyung, aku juga tidak jago menari seperti Eunhyuk ataupun Donghae, aku tidak memiliki kemampuan lebih seperti yang Shindong Hyung, Kangin Hyung dan Hechul Hyung miliki, dan wajahku tak setampan wajah Siwon. Kau tak seharusnya memilihku Kyu, kau harusnya memilih _Yeoja_ cantik ataupun _namja_ yang lebih daripada aku Kyu, masih banyak yang lebih pantas untukmu Kyu, mereka benar… bukan Lee Sung Min" jelas Sungmin panjang.

Kyuhyun mendengar kan ucapan Sungmin dengan seksama, ia kemudian mengatur nafasnya sejenak "Sungmin-ah, ingatkah kau sudah berapa lama kita menjalani hubungan ini? Bukan 1 atau 2 tahun Min, kita sudah menjalaninya lebih dari itu, orang diluar sana tidak berhak untuk berkata demikian, mereka tidak tau apa-apa mengenai kita, dank au tidak seharusnya terpancing dengan omong kosong seperti itu"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam "Kau mengatakan kau bukan lah siapa-siapa di bandingkan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, sekarang aku tanya padamu, jika kau diharuskan untuk memilih dari angka nol sampai 10, angka mana yang akan kau berikan padaku?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sungmin mengatakan 10 "Kenapa kau memberiku nilai sepuluh?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"itu karena angka 10 adalah angka sempurna, dan kau adalah orang yang sempurna Kyu"

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberimu angka nol"

Deg

Hati sungmin mencelos mendengar kalimat tersebut, ia memang bukan apa-apa dibanding Kyuhyun. Lalu untuk apa Kyuhyun menyebut mereka omong kosong kalau nyatanya ia juag menganggapnya bukan apa-apa. Nol eoh '0', kosong? sama saja tidak bernilai.

"yah, nol (0). Aku memberimu angka nol karena kau sangat berarti bagiku Min"

'Eh?'

" coba kau bayangkan jika tidak ada angka nol dibelakang angka 1. 1 tidak akan menjadi angka yang sempurna jika tidak ada nol setelahnya. Sama juga sepertiku. Cho Kyu Hyun tidak akan menjadi orang yang sempurna tanpa Lee Sung Min. angka nol bukan menunjukan sesuatu tidak bernilai ataupun tidak berarti, justru angka nol lah yang membuat semua yang tidak berarti menjadi berarti, menjadikannya sempurna. Jadi, berhenti mempermasalahkan omongan-omongan tak penting di luar sana, jangan sekalipun kau menganggap dirimu tak berguna, apa jadinya Cho Kyu Hyun tanpa Lee Sung Min? apa jadinya Super Junior tanpa Lee Sung Min, sekalipun banyak orang yang mencemoohmu diluar sana, kau masih memilikiku, memiliki Hyung dan Dongsaeng dan memliki ELF diluar sana yang akan tetap mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun menggapai telapk tangan Sungmin untuk ia genggam, sekedar untuk berbagi kehangatan yang beberapa saat lalu sempat lenyap. "Kau jelas tau, aku sangat mencintaimu Min. jangan dengarkan omongan mereka diluar sana okay, cukup dengarkan aku. Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyu Hyun mencintai Lee Sung Min, hm"

Sungmin tak mampu merangkai kata yang akan ia keluarkan setelah mendengar ucapan panjang Kyuhyun, ia terlalu entahlah, perasaanya seperti tercampur aduk hingga ia tak mampu untuk mengekpresikannya.

Grep~

Sungmin bukanlah orang yang mudah menangis hanya untuk hal semacam ini. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memeluk pemuda tinggi itu erat. Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kiri Kyuhyun, ia memejamkan matanya guna meresapi kehangatan yang semakin menjalar di tubuh keduanya. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun menidurkan kepalanya pada kepala Sungmin dengan sesekali ia mengecup rambut coklat terang itu. keduanya mengeratkan pelukan satu sama lain.

"Jadi?" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Hm?"

"Kau masih mau putus denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan, dan kyuhyun hanya bisa terkekeh geli merasakan rambut sungmin menggelitiki kulit lehernya saat pemuda petite itu menggeleng.

Kyuhyun mengusap punggung itu lembut "Baiklah, _kkajja_. Kita masuk Min, udara disini semakin dingin emm"

"Astaga! Aku lupa, bukankah kau sedang sakit Kyu. Cepat kita masuk" Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun cepat setelah melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau sudah minum obatmu Kyu? Mau ku buatkan sesuatu yang hangat, coklat panas, susu, teh, kop—"

Grep~

"Eoh!" Sungmin terkejut saat Kyuhyun memeluknya errat dari belakang, bahunya terasa berat saat Kyuhyun menelungkupkan kepalanya disana. Nafas panas Kyuhyun menggelitik lehernya sehingga membuat bulu romanya meremang.

"Aku sudah tidak perlu itu semua Min, sekarang aku ingin tidur saja, dengan catatan kau harus memeluku sepanjang malam~"

"Ck, baiklah"

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tidur disampingnya, Kyuhyun benar-benar memeluknya dengan erat kali ini. Ia sedikit tersentak saat mata tajam Kyuhyun terbuka menunjukan manik coklat tua Kyuhyun. "_Saengil Chukkaeyo~_ Lee SungMin~" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk memberikan senyuman terbaiknya saat itu.

"Hmp, _gomawo_ Kyuhyun-ah~" Sungmin mengelus rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajah Kyuhyun.

"_Ani, Gomawo _Sungmin_-_ah, terimaksih kau telah menemaniku, terimakasih telah hadir disisiku, terimakasih telah membuatku sempurna, _Saranghaeyo_~"

Sungmin tersenyum manis mendengarnya, ia memajukan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian menciumi satu persatu bagian wajah Kyuhyun,

Cup, berawal dari keningnya,

Cup, cup, Kedua matanya,

Cup, pucuk hidungnya

Cup, pipinya,

Chu~ bibirnya, Sungmin cukup lama memberikan ciumannya disana dengan sedikit memberi tekanan ia mengakhiri ciumannya. Nafas Kyuhyun berangsur normal, Sungmin tau pasti kekasihnya sangat kelelahan. "_Nado saranghaeyo~ _Kyuhyun-ah~. cepat sembuh dan jangan membuatku khawatir. Maaf aku membuatmu marah tadi~ hm,"

Sungmin tersenyum sendiri mengingat kebodohannya beberapa saat lalu yang hampir saja membuat hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun berakhir . sekali lagi ia mengucapkan terimakasih pada pada Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

Cup, kecupan terakhir Sungmin sematkan pada kening Kyuhyun. "_Jaljayo_~"

-end-

Selamat ulang tahun Lee Sung Min'nya aku, semoga tetep langgeng sama Cho Kyuhyun…

Review jusseyo~


End file.
